


Sunflowers and Roses

by kayleeiscool, wow_dood



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell Friendship, First Dates, Flowers, Gay Michael Mell, Good Friend Christine Canigula, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Minor Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Minor Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Nice Rich Goranski, Roses, Shop Owner Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleeiscool/pseuds/kayleeiscool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_dood/pseuds/wow_dood
Summary: Michael wants to buy Christine a bouquet as a Welcome Home gift. He knows nothing about flowers. Luckily, Jeremy does.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger & Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere & Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere & Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere & Jenna Rolan, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Sunflowers

If asked, Michael would say he was pretty educated about random and obscure topics. He was able and willing to go on all day about discontinued soft drinks and vintage tech. However, flowers were always confusing to him. He didn't know and didn't need to know what all those plants were supposed to mean. He just hadn't ever bothered to learn. So, when Christine said she was coming to visit, Michael was stuck.

Christine was one of those girls who liked the pretty things in life. Michael knew that she would appreciate a nice bouquet as a gift. However, he was reluctant to buy them. Which is why he called Rich.

"Dude, stop overthinking things. Just go to one of those shops and buy something pretty, I'm sure she would appreciate it." Michael could faintly hear Jake in the background agreeing.

Michael groaned, "Rich, I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. What if I buy the wrong flowers and I accidentally say I'm in love with her or even worse?"

"But you're gay," Rich said.

"It would still be embarrassing!" Michael yelled.

"Seriously. Chill. You'll be fine, just buy something pretty. Maybe buy something yellow. Yellow's friendly, isn't it?"

"I guess so. Thanks, Rich," Michael said.

"Anytime, Headphones," Rich said, hanging up with a click.

That conversation led to Michael standing in the middle of a cozy little flower shop, feeling completely and utterly lost. He had been staring at the same two types of flowers for ten minutes. It didn't help that he could hear the cute owner chatting away with the sweet old lady who was getting her flower arrangement.

After fifteen minutes of staring blankly, he heard a soft voice right behind him.

"Do you need help with something?" Michael turned around.

That voice was the reason he was so distracted in the first place. The voice belonged to the owner, who had a name tag that had 'Jeremy' handwritten in swirly letters. He froze for a second and just stared. Michael was close enough that he could see that Jeremy had freckles. _Adorable._

"Uh, yeah. Can you help me figure out what flowers to get? I'm a little lost."

Jeremy smiled kindly. Michael's stomach did flips. "Sure!" Jeremy said, leading him to the middle of the shop, "Who are you buying a bouquet for?"

"My friend is coming to town and I thought it would be nice to buy her flowers. I'm now realizing that this might be a mistake."

Jeremy laughed, "Trust me, you'll be fine. Now, if you want something bright and cheery, I would recommend sunflowers. If that's not really the way you wanna go then-"

"No," Michael interrupted, "sunflowers sound perfect. You're really good at this, aren't you?"

Jeremy blushed, causing Michael to have a silent freak-out. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust as he watched Jeremy get to work on the sunflower bouquet.

"Yeah, that's my job."

"What?"

"You said I was good at choosing flowers. It's my job," Jeremy said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay, well…" Michael gestured aimlessly, trying to find a way of talking to him without looking stupid. He was failing miserably.

"Alright," Jeremy said, finishing up, "Would you like a tag on these?"

"What?" Michael asked, not absorbing anything.

Jeremy smiled patiently, "Would you like me to add a little card thingy to your bouquet?"

"Oh! No thank you, I'm gonna go buy her a card."

Jeremy's smile wavered microscopically, but Michael noticed the change. "Are you sure you want something so yellow for her? Maybe you could get her roses," Jeremy suggested.

_That_ was a type of flower that Michael actually knew the meaning behind. _That explains the change._

Michael smiled back at Jeremy. "Nah. The sunflowers look great."

After Michael had paid and left with a wave, he frantically pulled out his phone. He called Rich again.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Rich said.

"I got the flowers."

"Was it as bad as you thought?"

"No, but-"

"See, I told you. I buy flowers for Jake all the time and I just google the meanings on my phone."

"Oh," Michael said, "that would've been a lot easier."

"Well, what did you do?"

Michael smiled, "I got the cute guy behind the register to help me."

"Did you flirt with him?"

"No, but I really like this guy. Like, he's adorable and so sweet and cute and funny and-"

"So what you're saying here," Rich interrupted, "is that you need a plan to ask him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! BMC and its cast are amazing, so this was a blast to write! The next chapter is in Jeremy's perspective.
> 
> -wow_dood


	2. Roses

"Jeremy!" Jenna screeched, "Why didn't you tell me first?"

"Brooke asked first!"

Brooke grinned, "It's like I've got a sixth sense for romance!"

Jeremy scoffed, "I'm not exactly sure that this is a romance, Brooke."

"Don't be stupid," Chloe cut in, "that guy was totally flirting with you."

Jenna nodded, "Too bad you didn't get his name."

Jeremy's face fell. Brooke rushed to give him a bear hug. Chloe awkwardly patted his shoulder. 

"I should've said something."

"It'll be fine."

* * *

The next week, Jeremy was trying his best to have his normal attitude as he helped Doris create her weekly bouquet for her wife. He kept catching himself zoning out and he felt bad that Doris had to keep repeating herself.

After she left, he was stuck staring at the sunflowers. It didn't help that it was an especially slow day. He got a call from Brooke halfway through the morning, asking if Red Hoodie Guy, as they'd all taken to calling him, had returned yet. That only succeeded in making him feel more hopeless.

After lunch, he had basically resigned himself to never seeing Red Hoodie again. Then, the door opened. The flash of red almost made him fall out of his chair. He sat up rigidly.  _ Be chill. _

"Hi Jeremy! Could you help me with something?"

Jeremy smiled at him, "Sure thing! What are you looking for, uh, sir?"

Red Hoodie smiled back, "You can just call me Michael."

Jeremy nodded happily, "Alright Michael," he said, "What can I help you with?"

"I would like a red rose bouquet if that’s okay.”

Jeremy’s heart sank, “That’s a classic romantic flower, are you sure?”

Michael grinned, “Yep, I’m sure this time.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll get that ready for you then.”

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He also felt foolish for thinking that Michael would be interested in someone he had barely talked to. He finished up the bouquet and turned back toward Michael. “Would you like a tag?”

Michael shook his head and paid for the flowers. Jeremy watched him leave, feeling disappointed, but then noticed that it was closing time.  _ What a crappy way to end the day. _

After making sure everything was in place, he grabbed his bag and walked outside. He locked the door, pulling it to make sure. He turned around and jumped. He was inches away from Michael. Michael quickly backed away.

“Woah,” he said, “Sorry about that.”

Jeremy was thoroughly confused, “Why are you still out here?”

“I’m delivering my flowers.”

“What?”

Michael took a deep breath. “Jeremy, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Jeremy snorted, “This is the least romantic way you could ask me.”

“What do you mean? I got the flowers and- oh yeah, I got you a cheesy card with a cute cat on it if you accept.”

Jeremy was flattered, “I’ll overlook the fact that you gave me a bouquet I made for myself if I get the cat card now rather than on our date.”

“Does that mean yes?”

“Of course!”

Michael pulled him into a hug, the flowers getting crushed between them. 

“Now, fork over that cat card.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Chapter Two! We have one last chapter for this story, which is their first date. See you then!
> 
> -wow_dood


	3. First Date

Michael could admit that his grand romantic gesture to Jeremy went about as smoothly as sandpaper. That meant that he was determined to make the first date a great one.

After Michael's blunder, Jeremy gave him his number. They arranged to meet a week from then. Michael enlisted Christine, Rich, and Jake to help him organize a truly magnificent outing. Unfortunately, none of them were very creative, so they decided on a picnic in Michael's backyard. Romantic.

He tried to nonchalantly ask about any food allergies, but he was pretty sure that Jeremy had a decent idea of what they were doing. He had established a helpline to Rich if anything went wrong, because Rich was the only friend he had that was romantically knowledgeable. That is, he had a reasonably attractive and kind boyfriend that he asked out himself. Michael was fine with counting that as expertise.

As he frantically got dressed for their date, across town Jeremy was in the same situation. The only difference was that he had his group chat with Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna to help him out. They helped him pick out an outfit and were planning on staying in his apartment and eating takeout while texting him. They would also supervise Jeremy's father, Mr. Heere, since he had volunteered to run the flower shop for the evening. His exact words were "How hard could it be?"

Jeremy was hoping he didn't come back to see his shop and the apartment above it burnt to the ground.

Michael said he would pick him up around 4, so Jeremy, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe were all sitting and watching the shop door in various moods. Chloe was tapping her foot impatiently, Jenna and Brooke were practically bouncing with excitement, and Jeremy was trying to keep himself from freaking out. Mr. Heere was behind the cashier's counter, trying his best to figure out the register Jeremy had gotten for a discount. 

"Y'know," Mr. Heere said, breaking the silence, "I haven't used one of these things since I worked at this small retail store when I was a teenager. Of course I was a lot younger then, and-”

“Dad?”

“What’s up kid?”

“Please stop for just, ten minutes, please.”

“Ok. Sorry Jeremy, bud,”

“It’s fine, I’m just nervous.”

Mr. Heere looked like he wanted to say something else, but just as he opened his mouth, the door opened and Michael walked in. He looked startled by the group of people all staring at him.

“Uh… Are you ready to go?”

Jeremy scrambled to stand up. He looked down and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. “Yeah. Let’s go,” he turned back to Chloe, “Please make sure I don’t come home to a disaster?”

Chloe winked, “No promises.”

“Fine, okay. I’m ready.”

* * *

Michael led Jeremy to his backyard, where he and Christine had spent the whole morning decorating and creating what Rich had called ‘mood lighting’. It was basically all the candles and white Christmas lights that he and Rich could find.

Jeremy walked to the picnic blanket, looking around at the decorations. Michael sat down and started pulling out the food that Christine and Jake had prepared. Jeremy joined him.

“So,” Michael said, but he stopped, not sure how to keep the date from becoming awkward.

Jeremy came to his rescue. “We don’t know too much about each other, do we?”

Michael shook his head, “Not really. I mean, I know where you work, but that’s about it. What do you do for fun?”

That got Jeremy talking about gardening, which was a subject that Michael had no knowledge in. He smiled and nodded along cluelessly, trying to be polite. Their conversation eventually shifted, and they actually got into a meaningful conversation, all the while texting their respective friends for assistance in various situations where the talking was paused so they could eat.

Jeremy was having a great time, and almost all of his anxieties were diminished. That is, until he made a complete fool of himself.

Michael was mid-sentence when Jeremy brought his glass of lemonade to his mouth. He was too busy watching Michael’s eyes light up every time he started talking about something he was passionate about and he missed his mouth, tipping the full glass right into his lap. Michael’s eyes widened and Jeremy jumped up, embarrassed.

Michael stood up almost as fast, pulling him into the house, and if Jeremy wasn’t so mortified he would’ve stopped and appreciated the arcade posters, and pulled him in front of a hall closet. He opened the door and grabbed a towel from inside. “You can use this to try and dry most of the lemonade. If you want you can borrow some pants from me, but you’re probably a significantly smaller size than I am.”

Jeremy felt terrible, “I’m so sorry. I just absolutely ruined our date.”

Michael shook his head, “No, you didn’t. I’m having a nice time.”

Jeremy looked at him in disbelief, then looked at the lemonade on his shirt and pants that he was currently trying to pat dry. Michael shrugged, “Okay, so maybe that wasn’t so nice, but the rest of the night was great!”

Jeremy tried to protest, but Michael stopped him. “I’m serious. I was so nervous for this, but I was enjoying your company. Plus, you’re not the only one who was worried about ruining the date. Hell, I was texting my friend for advice on what to do  _ while  _ we were talking!”

Jeremy froze. Michael looked puzzled, “What?” he asked.

“I did the same thing.”

Michael laughed, “Are you serious?”

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah. Do you remember the girls that were at the shop with me?”

“Vaguely, yeah.”

“Those are the ones.”

Michael slung an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy leaned into the warmth. “Well,” Michael said, “I think that this was a success then.”

Jeremy had somehow been reassured by their shared nervousness. “Yeah, it was.”

Michael laughed and pulled Jeremy into a hug. “So,” he said, “Does this mean you’re gonna help me next time I need to buy flowers?”

Jeremy kissed his cheek and stepped back, “Only if you buy them from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much for sticking with the story. I definitely want to write for this fandom again. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -wow_dood


End file.
